Home
by Catherin Rabb
Summary: After David's "visit" to Centauri Prime


Title: "Home"  
Author: Catherin Rabb (catherinrabb@aol.com)  
Rating: G  
Pairing: J/D  
Disclaimers: All characters belong to JMS, WB and TNT.  
Summary: After David's rescue from Centauri Prime.  
  
  
  
"Home"  
by Catherin Rabb  
  
She felt warm and so loved, just lying there, listening to his  
heartbeat. The steady rise and fall of his chest was like a   
lullaby.  
  
His hand was drawing small circles on her bare back, trying to   
sooth her. They had gone through so much.   
  
After they had managed to save David from the Centauri, the   
message of Emperor Mollari's death had reached them. Shortly   
afterwards, the new Emperor of the Centauri, Vir Cotto, had send   
a request for forgiveness and help to rebuild the planet. It had  
also informed them of G'Kar's death. Mourning for their former   
friends and the realization of how close they had been to loose   
their son, let to an emotional break down of Delenn and she cried   
the whole night.   
  
But John was there, holding her, whispering soothing words, stroking  
her hair. They made love, gently and very slowly. Assuring each other  
of their eternal love and forgetting the world for a few brief moments.   
  
Delenn needed him, love and support. John tried to stay awake, in   
case the emotions would over come her, again. But all the exhaustion  
of the last weeks finally took over and he was fast asleep.   
  
When Delenn was sure he was asleep, she carefully moved away from him,   
out of the bed.   
  
Next to their room, David was sleeping peacefully for the first time in  
weeks. Careful not to wake him, she walked over to his bed. Delenn   
lightly kissed his forehead and tucked the blanket more around his   
sleeping form. The incident with the Centauri had deeply disturbed  
him, Delenn only hoped that his soul had not suffered too much. But  
in his face she no longer saw the happy boy, but a young man forced into  
seriousness much too early. Watching him only for some minutes, she   
then retreated back to John. A candle stood on her night stand, which   
she light. Placing a chair near the bed, Delenn lowered herself into it.  
  
It had been 16 years since she last watch him. His face still as beautiful  
as the first time she saw him, although the time had not passed without   
leaving it's trace. In his sleep all problems fell from him, leaving her  
John, the man she loved, the father of her child, her Soulmate. When he  
was awake, the burden he carried lay heavy on his shoulders.   
  
Being Entil'zha was as interesting, tiring and demanding as any other   
leading position. But despite their full schedules, John and Delenn still  
managed to spend some quality time with their family. John and David had   
been the 'terror couple of Minbar when David was still a child. They   
went swimming, scaring Rangers, tree climbing, which gave Delenn more than   
once a huge scare. But they also lay in the gardens watching the clouds  
and fantasizing about adventures. David was such an active child, always   
seeking things he had not yet discovered, a quality he had undoubtedly   
inherited from his parents. He learned quickly, for instance, he speaks all  
three Minbari languages, Standard, Russian (which he learnt from his favorite  
aunt Susan) and Narn fluently.   
  
Of course, she and John were afraid of letting him go, but they couldn't lock  
him in, he was to be a normal child just like his friends. A sudden sadness   
filled Delenn, thinking about her little family, because she knew that John  
would not see his son become an adult. She relinquished every single moment with   
her two man, for John's time was limited.  
  
How she would live on without him, was unknown to her. But she had David and she  
was sure that John and her would meet again, in the place where no shadows fall.  
Sleep was something she needed desperately. Blowing the candle out, she went back   
to bed, snuggling up to her husband. Soon she joint him in the land of dreams. 


End file.
